


perfectly executed robbery

by r1ker



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 23:38:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6214765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/r1ker/pseuds/r1ker





	perfectly executed robbery

Leonard wouldn't have put any money on whether or not Ray was a virgin, but now that he's looking back at it (rather, looking down at it, he's in Ray's lap and the way he shakes makes it hard for Leonard to keep his balance) it would have meant a few extra dollars in his pocket.

 

There's nothing about the way Ray's thighs shake with the weight of someone else on them that say he's done this before. Before, like ever, with anyone of any gender. Leonard can tune in carefully, intently, and almost feel the slam of Ray's heart in his ribcage under where one of his palms is braced. Leonard's fingertips pull on Ray's skin as he leans down to kiss him, not for the first time in the evening, but perhaps the fourth in an effort to get Ray to calm the hell down and focus on the task at hand.

 

"Don't lose it before you get your cock in me, Raymond," he admonishes when Ray shakes especially hard in response to one of Leonard's palm high on his hip. "Your recovery period's bound to be a bitch, seeing as how you have never done this before." He pinches some of the skin at Ray's hip between two of his fingers and chuckles low at the resounding yelp. There it threatens to bruise by coming off bright red as Leonard releases it. He sees this as a good place to start.

 

"What makes you say that," Ray all but breathes while Leonard moves down, down, mouth skirting down his neck and along the slope of a shoulder. One of his hands snakes back, grabs one of Ray's where it's been permanently settled on his ass for the whole night, and moves it down so he can begin to work himself open. He can't stop the way his breath hitches and he knows it adds fuel to Ray's inferno. Leonard's back arches almost painfully in his current position but he'll be damned if a little lower-lumbar issue is going to stop him from riding Ray. Even if he threw his back out during, he'd keep going all in the name of the game. If he isn't a team player, by God.

 

"Everything, Raymond, just everything," Leonard mumbles in an effort to get him to shut up. If he would be quiet for just a second, just how he was before, Leonard would have already had him gone and off to the races. But still they dwell on the fact that Raymond Palmer is a big, shaking virgin. Well, virgin to this at least, anything else is left up in the air as far as they both are concerned. "I don't have time to wait for you to gather your rosebuds. If I'm going to deflower you we're doing it quick or not at all." Two flower references in one conversation is something he hasn't done before, but being on the receiving end of this is something he's never had the pleasure of participating in either.

 

Leonard leans up on his knees, keeps that same hand behind him to fumble around for Ray's cock like he wasn't straddling it earlier. When he gets it in one lubed hand they both echo the other's groan. There's nothing intentional about the way Leonard's teeth sink into his lower lip to keep himself quiet, he can't help it, and it doesn't take the tip getting into him before his teeth let go and he breathes out hard. "Jesus fuck me Christ, you don't have the dimensions of a virgin." Sinking down further, not quite to the hilt but enough to start that burn he hasn't felt in far too long, he thinks this might be too much for him now and not Ray. "Fuck, fuck." His body tenses up and for a second he thinks he's going to have to get off him so he can catch his breath but soon he calms, thumbs gently at Ray's abs as he lowers himself down completely. Ray gulps at the attention, rests his hands at Leonard's wrists. Now Leonard knows he's got him right where he wants him, and works on establishing a rhythm.

 

He swallows a few times through what's got to be the driest his mouth's felt in years. When he looks down his hands move automatically to cup Ray's face, seeing as how his quick route to overload is more admirable than anything else. Ray breathes quietly, quickly, hands trembling as they run up Leonard's chest slowly to get a feel for him. As if he hasn't done that so many times before, they couldn't keep their hands off of each other falling into this bed.

 

Soon he gets past the overwhelming first part of it, finds a rhythm that stuns Ray into silence and himself into a pattern of breathing only consistent with running a marathon. Leonard tries putting on a show, lets it pretend it's not covering up for the fact he's taking Ray Palmer's virginity. In a way that's not unlike Ray having both hands up, caught in a perfectly executed robbery. Ray had been so open to the idea that Leonard would dare say he was insistent, and the way he had watched with rapt attention as Leonard opened himself up… it was bound to be over before it started if they didn't play responsibly.

 

However, this starts to show as being one-sided, for Ray proves to be about as useless as ever when he's succumbed like this. Here Ray lies prone beneath Leonard with not a word or noise to be offered, blinking slowly like he's going to fall asleep with how every muscle in his body is thoroughly relaxed.

 

Leonard tries to get something out of him from time to time, moving in such a way to let the tip brush his prostate, but instead causes himself to groan quietly. The bed doesn't do much to help the situation either, Ray having gotten the squeakiest one on the waverider that doesn't fail to be the same right now. It tries to give and bend beneath the weight of the two of them, failing only when Leonard picks up the pace and causes it to squeak, its headboard striking the steel wall.

 

"Hey, talk to me, here," Leonard says with an urge to slap Ray to get him back to himself. Ray's eyes are glazed over; he is no longer looking at Leonard but rather the ceiling in what Leonard can only hope is first-time catatonia. Ray's cheeks are practically stained red with exertion, beads of sweat gathering where his hairline's been pushed out of its perfunctorily combed state.

 

When Leonard's palm strikes his cheek lightly Ray startles, rolls his eyes up to meet Leonard's, and takes away his own hand that was previously covering his mouth. "Come on, talk to me, tell me how it feels." Leonard sinks down then pulls back up almost torturously slow, does it twice more until finally Ray gives in and lets out a grunt.

 

"It feels so good, you don't understand," Ray groans aloud, blurts with how soon it follows Leonard's command. Now he's moving with Leonard now instead of remaining stationary for him to fuck himself on, legs crooking at the knees to cradle Leonard's lower back and give him something to push back on as he thrusts. "So good, it's so good." Leonard laughs – this is what he wanted, to get Ray to shut up just long enough to lose himself in this like he's been needing to for forever – and leans down as best as he can to kiss him. Ray furthers it, opens his mouth under Leonard's and Leonard can taste the bitterness of adrenaline. Swallowed is the gasp Ray makes when Leonard switches it up, goes tip to base in a quick succession to where Ray's sure this is going to do him in.

 

Ray's toes curl in the sheets as a sign of bracing himself and now both of his hands are back on Leonard, this time at his hips to feel the pace, and with every contraction of his chest in breath he groans.

 

Leonard hasn't even thought to touch himself yet so he's maybe the only one caught off-guard when he comes up Ray's chest, coughs back the moan that could have been if he would have noticed it sooner. He gasps and he gasps, waves of his orgasm making his legs tremble much like Ray's did. Far be it from himself to ignore his own pleasure but fucking himself on Ray served well enough to distract him from that.

 

Christ, he's impressed by the both of them. As good a team in the bedroom as outside of it, he reckons blindly while trying not to fall out of Ray's lap. They might just have to come back to this very same bed and do it all again but with positions switched, if they finish strong and play this out for as long as they can. Leonard likes when a good thing has the potential to repeat, and if this good thing is Ray fucking his brains out, then so be it.

 

Ray shakes like he's going to fall apart if he doesn't come right now, and after a second or two he does. Leonard sees his face and sees downright fear only from overwhelming pleasure as he comes unprompted into Leonard. Ray's reddened mouth stays agape when he soon finds he's not stopping after what he always thought was an appropriate time for one to stop. He tries not to gasp by biting his lip almost to the point of pain but soon that plan begins to fail, and if only Leonard had recorded those noises beforehand so he could replay them over and over. If it wasn't total satisfaction Ray was letting out, Leonard didn't know what it was.

 

"Been needing that for a long time, didn't you?" Leonard whispers to him as he comes to a stop. Ray holds Leonard's hands to help him up and off of his limp cock. Leonard falls to the other side of the bed with a heavy sigh, pulls the rumpled sheets and blankets up to his chest and turns the first half of his body to face Ray. "Here. Got a little messy." He takes the corner of a sheet he wouldn't mind washing in the morning and drags it across Ray's chest, feeling clammy skin and a still pounding heart through the fabric's thin texture. Ray catches his hand in Leonard's, winds his fingers through its own, and tugs on it to get his attention back up to him.

 

Leonard knows he's done something right when Ray kisses him with none of the fieriness in previous ones. A hand at the cradle of his skull, the other lying flat against his neck, makes his stomach do a flip stronger than anything else. In this Leonard knows tonight was all theirs for the taking, in no way a waste of time or effort. He snickers when Ray pulls back to rest his head heavy against Leonard's chest with a quiet exhale, hair tickling the underside of Leonard's stubbled chin. It's not five minutes later that he's asleep, and Leonard follows soon after. The night had grown on them in several ways, and into the wee hours there was no way they could continue without a brief respite. After all, Leonard thought with his last remnants of strength before the warm feel of Ray next to him pulled him down into sleep, his best work had been done for most of the night.


End file.
